Delicate
by Lil Aussie Alias Chick
Summary: Vaughn is a playboy rich boy working in his fathers multi milliondollar company Syd is a girl trying to be invisible working her way up, their paths were never meant to cross but fate has a way of surprising you. SV.


Title - Delicate

Disclaimer - I do not own Alias, yada yada yada.

Summary - Vaughn is a playboy rich boy working in his fathers multi million-dollar company; Syd is a girl hiding trying to be invisible working her way up, their paths were never meant to cross but fate has a way of surprising you. SV.

* * *

I know that I should be updating Our Secret Garden, but I was on a roll with this, please review.

* * *

"Michael I know that this discussion will most likely be lost on you but once again, _Vaughn Industries_ is not a joke it has strongholds throughout the global community, I am an important man with a reputation to uphold and you son will take my place. Which means that everything you do reflects on this company, everything. Michael that means that along with stopping these escapades that end up in every newspaper from America to Australia. You must take your position at _VI_ seriously; you'll be running this company once I'm gone."

Michael Vaughn stared at his father, without actually listening he knew exactly what to say, they had basically rehearsed this spiel every month since he was 18. "Father, you have many years to go and I am confident that by that time I will have learnt everything you and your executives can teach me."

"See Michael I don't believe that anymore."

Vaughn quickly adjusted his posture and actually looked at his father, studying his face for any signs that his sudden shift in protocol was merely a slip, but all he found was a steely glare that bore into his eyes seemingly reading his own personal thoughts.

"I need you to pick up your game, I can't stop your womanising ways nor your drunken nights and subsequent transgressions. But I can fire your college friends parading as your staff and give you 2 weeks to find suitable employees that I will approve."

Michael stood up the rage evident on his face, "You can't do that, I won't let you do that, they are my employees and they are my problem not yours."

"I can and I already have, you don't realise the kind of power my position holds, the kind of power you will one day hold, I can't give you my position without knowing that you wont run this company into the ground. Our money, everything we have could go with one bad year of management, one bad investment. I can't let you ruin this company that I built. Interviews have been scheduled for tomorrow, read the files," William Vaughn said flinging a stack of folders onto the desk in front of him. "Son you will do this or else I will cut you off," his gaze unwavering.

Vaughn slowly rose from his chair dragging out each movement to allow maximum time for his father to change his mind. He grabbed the folders not daring to look at his father and slowly turned to walk out of the large office, stopping abruptly when his father finally broke the silence.

"Michael, there was one more thing," he paused; this decision could either be a major catalyst in making his plan succeed or the one downfall. "I've decided to keep Eric Weiss on with you though, I'm sure a familiar face would be beneficial to your cause."

Michael didn't turn around he just stood still for a few moments contemplating whether or not to reply, instead he simply swallowed and continued to stride out the door, his head up with a sly smiled on his face.

* * *

"Weiss! Why the hell does he want to screw me over like this?" 

"Mike, maybe he has a point," Eric Weiss was cut off by the steely glare his best friend was giving him, it was the same one the senior Vaughn had given him earlier when they had met to 'discuss' his future at the company which was in fact code for if you want to keep your job along with keeping your parents off your back you will do exactly what I say. Weiss unfortunately knew that it was not an idle threat; he had known the Vaughn family his entire life, while Bill was a kind man, business was business and he was very good at separating business from the rest of his life. He was very good at making a profit, whether that meant compromising the son of your best friend, the best friend of your son or your very own son he would do it if he felt it was the best option. "I mean this company is going to be yours when he croaks, look at James Packer he had to take over from Kerry and after that night is New York with the Tequila we know that James went through the same crap as your going through right now, your dad's giving you another chance not to screw up."

"Why? Because I've screwed up everything I've ever done, I've never achieved anything except being on the 100 Top Bachelor's in America list 9 years running."

"Mike you've never cared about anything except meeting women, that's why he's doing this, just think about it. You can go out and hire a bunch of people that will do everything your father wants and take all the credit for it. We won't have to lift a finger, everyone's happy, your dad thinks your doing your job and we still get to do exactly what we've been doing since high school." Weiss grinned, so his proposition wasn't exactly what the older Vaughn had wanted but he figured what he didn't know couldn't hurt him and it would keep Mike from doing something incredibly stupid and getting cut off.

Vaughn mulled over Weiss's idea, as far as he could see there wasn't a single flaw in it, he just had to be the face of the operation, it would be easy to get away with it, no one was ever brave enough to go against him and if they did he would just fire them. He smirked; he could definitely turn this into something good. "Eric you've come through for me again, I think it's time we hit the club."

"Uh Mike shouldn't we keep up appearances for your father just while we get the employees organised," he said gesturing to the stack of folders the elder Vaughn had given Michael.

Vaughn frowned it wasn't like Weiss to be so uptight, "What did he tell you to do?"

"Huh?" Weiss said, his collar beginning to feel tighter than ever. "Uh Mike it was nothing, you know he gave me the Vaughn glare and threatened to fire me if I didn't help get you to change your ways, but Mike I'm 100 on your side, I just need your old man to think I'm doing my job too."

"Fine if you're so uptight about this we'll come in early tomorrow to read through them. Look at you, we both need a night out to relax, loosen up." He grinned at the last part.

Weiss could read his friend like a book, the words relax, loosen up were in fact his intentions to go out and get laid. Which would most likely result in them stumbling into the office a little past midday still in the clothes they were wearing the previous day. Missing half the interviews and Weiss probably getting fired. "Mike," he said in a warning tone, "you know we can't, this is my butt on the line not yours. You're his son and I'm the bad influence, my parents will flip. You know what the right thing to do is; we're not in college anymore. You're on your own Mike." He waited nervously for Vaughn's reply, he never usually went against him and although he knew all would be forgiven eventually he was dreading any confrontation.

While he was shocked at Weiss's decision and lecture he wasn't about to let him ruin a perfectly good night. "You're right Weiss, why don't you take these home tonight," he said gesturing to the files on his desk. "I'll get an early night and then come in early tomorrow to go over them before out first interview." Vaughn relaxed when he saw his friend had bought his story or at least was pretending to believe him. They had known each other long enough to realise when the other was beyond listening, besides he knew that he'd be fine, the first interview was at 10 the next morning, that gave him 16 hours to have some fun and get to the office to revise the first file and wing his way through the interview.

Weiss inhaled and grabbed the files, nodding his head to his friend. It was no use arguing with the man instead he mentally started placing bets on what time Vaughn would arrive the next day and in what state.

* * *

Vaughn walked into the crowded bar still dressed in his suit but with his tie off and his collar and top button undone. He stayed in his suit mostly because he couldn't be bothered going home to change and because he had been told it made him look suave and looking suave made him desirable to the opposite sex. Heading straight for the bar he ordered himself a bourbon and coke, while waiting for his drink he scanned the room as usual he had attracted his fair share of looks. Women would never usually approach him but the occasional few who did he found their confidence extremely attractive. He sipped his drink still scanning the room, he finally settled on a blonde whom he could only describe as perky. She was already drunk, he could tell by her inability to judge the distance from her glass and her mouth. She had legs that went on for days and a skirt that went for about an inch, she was perfect. He swallowed the entire contents of his glass, sized up the blonde one more time and started to walk towards her smirking confidently.

* * *

You know what to do, please review, I can see how many people read my fics and the amount of them vs the amount of people who review is dramatically different. Please review, as a ruleI review to every chapter I read because all writers deserve to get feedback. 


End file.
